


smely-automatic

by orphan_account



Category: Jessie (TV), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, F/M, Joke Fic, M/M, crackfic, god... im so sorry, josh dun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jessie loves someone. (its josh.)josh loves someone. (its bertram.)bertram loved someone. (it was josh.)





	smely-automatic

**Author's Note:**

> i made this 4 jxshdunwithyourshit on instagram,,,,,,, im sorry that u guys had to see that i posted this in ur email

Jessie runs her hand through my blue hair as we sit on her bed, looking at me lovingly. It makes me sad.  
I know she loves me, and in a way I love her too, but not the way she does.  
"L-Love you, Jessie."  
"I love you too, Josh. C-" She gets interrupted by one of the Ross kids screaming on the patio down stairs.  
"Sorry. Someone probably locked Ravi out." She says with a sigh.  
I reply with a small "S'fine." before she leaves. Finally.  
I run from her room to my true lovers room: Bertram. I've been in love with him since we met. He shares the same feelings too, since we sneak around.  
I knock on the door six times so he knows it's me.  
"Hi, Joshua." He whispers to me in a tired tone.  
"Oh, babe, what's wrong?" I say as I walk into his incredibly messy room.  
"Just tired."  
I nod, knowing that's probably the answer.  
"Well, wanna lay down for a minute?" I ask.  
"Sure, I guess. But we gotta talk."  
"O-Okay..." My heart rate increases, worrying about what he'll say.  
I lay down on his bed with him, while holding his meaty and sweaty hand. We look up at his popcorn ceiling, as though we're stargazing.  
"W-What'd...What'd you wanna talk about?" I say nervously.  
"Well, it's about our relationship. It's falling apart." I inhale sharply as tears well in my eyes.  
"I don't want you dating Jessie anymore. I feel like you love her more than me."  
"Bertram... you know t-that's not how I feel! She amazing, but I only date her so I can keep the media thinking I'm straight. I'm not ready to come out yet." I reply, feeling like I'm an emotion smoothie. I'm a mixture of anger, fear, sadness, confusion.  
There's a moment of silence as I close my eyes, trying not to cry. How am I supposed to go on without him? Life would be weird from here on out anyways. I'd be way too upset whenever I see him.  
That means I'd have to break up with Jessie too. I could never do that. It'd hurt her so bad. I can't do that to her. She's my 2nd best friend, she wouldn't wanna continue our friendship.  
"And Josh, I don't feel like you support my love for cheese. I-" He starts to say.  
"Bertram... It weird." I choke out.  
"No, it's not! I love cheese more than I love myself, Joshua!"  
"AND THAT'S THE PROBLEM!" I yell out, tired with him.  
I walk out his bedroom fuming.   
I swing the door open, but Zuri falls on me. She was eavesdropping. She was my favorite kid, so I helped her up before calling her out.  
"Zuri! Why? Why were you listening to our conversation!?"  
"What... the... heck...?" She says before running to her room.  
It's all ogre now.


End file.
